A power conversion device for driving a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, has, for example, three-phase power semiconductor modules incorporating upper and lower arm series circuits of an inverter circuit. For example, the power semiconductor module has an input/output terminal connected to a bus bar of a molded bus bar in which the bus bar is integrated with a resin portion and a signal terminal connected to a control circuit board. In recent years, studies have been conducted regarding a structure to achieve further reduction in size of the power conversion device and hold the power semiconductor module using a metallic member having heat dissipation properties. In such a structure, the input/output terminal of the power semiconductor module is inserted through an opening provided in the metallic member and protrudes outward.
As a structure for connecting the signal terminal of the power semiconductor module to the control circuit board, the following structure is known. A power semiconductor module is clamped by a module pressing member into which a plurality of signal relay terminals is inserted and a heat sink. A control circuit board is arranged above the module pressing member. One end of the signal relay terminal of the module pressing member is connected to a signal terminal of the power semiconductor module, and the other end of the signal relay terminal is connected to the control circuit board (for example, see PTL 1).